We're Complete At Last
by LisaDouglas
Summary: Set in Word War II era Boston, Judy Martin wants a husband for Christmas. This is an AU version of the story I Promise.
1. This Baby Squirrel Thing

Chapter One- This Baby Squirrel Thing

December 6, 1940 Boston

"Mommy, I'm scared, I don't wanna go out there." Six-year-old Mary Eunice stood at the top of the porch looking down apprehensively at all the freshly fallen snow.

"Come here." Judy sighed.

She was frustrated. Her shy little girl was afraid of almost everything and it took Judy a lot of convincing to get her to do many things that other children wouldn't give a second thought to doing, like walking into the snow. This problem had grown exponentially worse over the last month or so, since her own, Mother no longer lived in the house with them. Grandmother Martin's absence had necessitated that little Mary Eunice step out into the world with her Mother, that she attend school, and stay with a sitter…whom she was also afraid of. Mary wasn't adjusting well to say the least.

"Mary Eunice. There's no reason for you to be afraid…for heaven sake's its just snow." Judy walked up a couple of steps and reached out for the girl, lifting her into her arms.

"But Mommy I slip." Mary protested.

"I know you slip, but you're getting too big to carry. So you're going to have to walk." Judy said, putting her daughter back down on her feet.

Putting Mary Eunice down was sort of symbolic. Young Judy was a single Mother and had a lot of burdens. Lately, Mary Eunice's anxieties had been taking a toll on her and she knew she needed to do something to help her shed her fears, although, she couldn't imagine what that would be. Mary Eunice took her Mother's hand, feeling protected as she felt her Mother's larger gloved hand wrap lovingly around her own.

"Mary Eunice don't be so scared…this was supposed to be a special day." She reminded as they began to walk away from their apartment house.

"Mommy I know."

Indeed it was a special day, Mother and daughter were going out window-shopping for Christmas. They couldn't afford much, but Judy wanted to surprise Mary Eunice with a little something while they were out, and before they went home, they'd get the scraggly little tree she'd been saving for since September. It wouldn't be a big tree, or a glamorous tree…hell it might even be a dead tree, but whatever it was, it would still be a tree. They hadn't had one within Mary Eunice's memory and given that things had been so difficult lately, Judy wanted to surprise her with something nice she'd remember for a long time…and more importantly, something that would be distracting.

Judy squeezed Mary Eunice's tiny hand in her own, as they walked. Judy often felt strange going out with her daughter in public and also felt comforted, having Mary Eunice's hand to hold. Little Mary Eunice always made her feel happy and reassured because she was her everything, but she had no idea she served as a point of contention for her Mother, with other people, that is. Having been only sixteen when she had her, people thought Mary was her baby sister and were always very shocked to hear that she was the Mother. When people found out, it gaurnteed her disapproving looks and comments that were sometimes simply too much for her to bear.

"Mommy when is Grandma going to come home so I can stay with her when you go out?" She asked, looking around apprehensively at the busy streets.

"Oh Mary Eunice…honey I…" Judy stopped.

It had been almost a month, and recently, she'd come to understand that Mary Eunice still didn't comprehend what had happened to her Grandmother, even though she'd tried to explain it when it had first happened. The poor innocent little thing…this was going to be very hard on her.

"Come on sweetheart." She said, electing to not tell her today. She'd put it off once again. "You're going to have a treat today, did you know that?"

Mary Eunice brightened in surprise at this. It was rare for her to get a treat. The last time she had ice cream, for example, it had been for the Fourth of July when she and her Mother had gone to see the big fireworks show. And Mary Eunice didn't think it even counted because she'd thrown up after. When they'd sat out this morning, she'd never expected to be rewarded so handsomely.

"Like what Mommy?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Oh I don't know…maybe some butterscotch candies, or would you prefer a little toy…" Jude stopped when Mary Eunice did, noticing the familiar glare of the toy store window lights out of the corner of her eye.

The young girl looked up in the toy store window and Jude found it pitifully sad. They had to stop every time they came to this particular store window, just to look. She could never afford the little doll her daughter longed for and she hated it. She'd tried to save for it, but her own Mother's sudden illness had eaten up almost all of those funds and now she knew she could never afford it.

"Mommy she's pretty." Mary Eunice said, her eyes still transfixed on the doll. Judy could see the twinkling lights in the window reflecting off her daughter's eyes and it served to make her look even more enchanted with the scene before her than she obviously was.

"Isn't she?" Judy asked, crouching down to her daughter's level and looking in the window with her. Judy wiped Mary Eunice's blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled.

Mary may've wanted the doll as a Christmas gift, but Judy was just happy she had her girl…she'd be totally alone now had she not been allowed to keep her and she almost hadn't been when she was born. Mary was everything she needed, well, almost everything. Judy longed for the space and the ability to find the girl a proper Father. If she wanted anything for Christmas that was it: a Father for her daughter.

"Mommy can we go where we were going now?" Mary Eunice asked deciding she no longer wanted to spend her time looking at the doll she knew she couldn't have.

"Of course sweetheart." Judy took her hand again.

"Bye dolly, bye-bye." Mary Eunice turned around and waved at the doll as she and her Mother walked off. "Mommy what do you want for Christmas?" She blinked.

This was another problem on Mary Eunice's little mind, without Grandma there how was she going to get something for Mommy for Christmas? She didn't have any money, and even if she did, she didn't know how to count it and how to spend it. She couldn't steal because it was wrong, and even if she could, she couldn't get anywhere on her own to steal…nonetheless, she was burdened with the fact that Mommy deserved something nice and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I've got you my angel and that's all I need." She said. Mary Eunice smiled up at her Mom when she said this. She knew her Mom met this, but it still didn't change the fact that she wanted to get her a real present. "And look around; the Christmas spirit's pretty nice too." Judy met this; the Christmas season was a nice departure from the cruelties of her regular life and for that reason she looked forward to it every year.

….

"Now Mary Eunice, I have a real surprise for you." Judy announced when they came out of the candy store. Mary Eunice had chosen a candy apple and was enjoying it immensely.

"Mommy you already had a surprise for me, see?" Mary asked, showing her Mother the candy apple. "Thank you Mo…"

"No this is something else. You know how every year you usually draw our Christmas tree?"

Every year, since she was two, Judy and her Mother had had Mary Eunice draw them a tree on parchment paper that they would then affix to the a wall in the living room. They felt the task distracted the small girl from missing the tree and it brought great joy to them seeing what she'd make. This year, Judy had decided to dispense with that tradition, in part because it was something she and her Mother had had Mary do…she thought changing things might help Mary Eunice to not think about her Grandmother so much.

"Hum-hum." Mary said enthusiastically, she was excited about getting to make the tree and had been looking forward to it.

"Well this year; you and I are going to get our very own Christmas tree."

"A real one?" She asked. Surprised, she raised her eyebrow at her Mother.

"A real one."

"Wow, why?!"

"Because it's been a long time. Now you understand it's going to be a-a tiny tree."

"But it'll be real!" Mary was enchanted. She saw real Christmas trees everywhere she went, but never at home and the idea of having one at home was very big to her.

"Yes, it'll be real."

Mary Eunice hadn't imagined that the tree they were going to get was going to be quite so small, and shriveled up…most of the tree needles had fallen off and they were left almost entirely with bare branches. Mary Eunice thought the tree looked like a big stick more than anything else.

"Mommy I think its dead." Mary Eunice said. They had just gotten home and her Mother had put the tiny tree on top of a table and was preparing to water it.

"Hush now it's not dead, it's just not well nourished. But we can nurse it back to health." Judy didn't really think this; she was just hoping that they could get it to survive at all. Even if they didn't, she figured a stick tree was an improvement on a picture on the wall.

Judy ran her fingers through Mary's long blonde hair as she began to stare at the tree. In truth, the tree was dead. Even Mary Eunice realized this and she didn't see the reality in many things. Judy was conflicted about fostering hopefulness in her daughter while trying to help her see the reality of things. For example, perhaps she should've admitted that the tree was dead, just like she needed to tell her what had happened to her Grandmother….But Mary Eunice was still full of a kind of hopefulness that had left Judy many years ago and it was precious to her. In addition to keeping her little girl a little girl, it kept her own heart from turning bitter.

Judy looked down as her daughter began to look through the box of ornaments she'd only just brought out. Having not been used in several years, they were covered completely in dust and had fallen into a type of disrepair she'd not expected to find them in. Mary giggled as she took one heart-shaped ornament out of the box and raised it up into the light to look at it.

"Mommy look at this one it's cute!" She said.

Judy's heart sank, part of her found it sad that her daughter found such joy in old broken ornaments, things she didn't realize were really just junk. It reminded her of her baby squirrel, and how she hadn't realized that he was dead and there'd been no one around to explain it. She'd had to figure it out on her own and it had broken her heart. Judy had hoped for so much better for her child than what she had had. It was why, in the end of the day, she took every step she could to make sure that Mary Eunice's spirit didn't get crushed too soon, that she didn't loose all the hope and faith that she carried in her little heart. Even though she sometimes wondered if being more honest with the little girl about reality would be better, Judy knew from experience, that letting Mary Eunice loose her faith, and hope would crush her…and furthermore, if Mary Eunice lost all her hope, Judy would too…

"Mommy?!" Mary called more urgently, startling Judy. "Mommy what's wrong?" She asked, Judy stopped staring at the tree and turned back to her daughter.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, what is it?"

"Mommy, what's this one?" She asked, showing her Mother another ornament that she'd just found.

"Oh!" Judy smiled and sat down next to her. This was one that actually did make her smile.

"It's your first Christmas ornament Mary Eunice, see that's your footprint right there…you were so tiny…Grandma made it when she…" Judy bit her lip and stopped suddenly, realizing the mistake she'd made. She'd not wanted to talk about her Mother.

"Mommy where's Grandma?"

…

"Good night Mary Eunice." Judy whispered, kissing Mary on the cheek as she tucked her into bed.

"Night Mama." She mumbled, her eyes barely open.

Judy was relieved to have dodged the bullet of having to talk about her Mother once again. Just after Mary had asked, the oven timer had gone off and she successfully refocused Mary's attention on helping her finish their dinner. Now, a few hours later, she closed Mary Eunice's door, leaving it open just a bit before going back out into the living room. She draped a big wool blanket around herself for warmth and walked into their modest kitchen to grab the sewing project that she'd been working on, which she kept hidden in the back of a cabinet.

Until recently, Judy had shared this apartment with both Mary Eunice and her Mother. She had lived there for a long time, since she was only a few years older than Mary. She and her Mother had moved there in late 1929, when she was only 11, shortly after her the stock market had crashed and her Father had abandoned them. The place was very small: a living room, a small kitchen, one bath and two bedrooms. It was bitterly cold in the winter and sweltering hot in the summer. The lighting was poor, so most of the year, it was dark. The paint was slowly pealing off the walls, and the doors were falling off the hinges. The furnace barely worked and the place was slowly crumbling around them, but somehow Judy, and her mother before her, had managed to make it a home that was cozy and inviting.

Judy went and sat in one of the big living room chairs. She shivered as she pulled the big wool blanket further around herself and looked down at the mostly finished sewing project in her hands. She was proud of herself, and while it wasn't the doll her daughter desperately wanted, this rag doll was taking great shape. It had hair made of blonde yarn and sewn on little black shoes. Judy had made a point to embroider a heart on its chest, because she wanted to tell her daughter that the doll had a great big heart just like her and she needed someone to love her…perhaps that would soften the blow Mary would receive on Christmas morning when she received this doll instead of the one she wanted?

Judy sighed. She wasn't sure she was looking forward to Christmas, even though she always did. In some ways, she figured it would be easy to appease the wish of a little girl who desperately wanted a doll. It may not be the right doll, but she was still getting one…but she knew the thing she desperately needed was a impossibility…

Judy wanted a husband for Christmas and Mary Eunice was most of the reason for that. Things had been especially hard since her Mother had been gone. She'd always been there to help her care for Mary Eunice, and now that she wasn't, she knew what her Mother had gone through all that time she'd been growing up, and she felt just awful about it. In addition to that, she was becoming desperately lonely, and she was seeing for the first time how much Mary needed a Dad. She was missing out on so much without one.

Even more so, Mary needed her, in just the way she'd once needed her own Mom, but like her own Mother, who'd been a maid in a hotel, she was too busy working to care for her daughter all the time. Judy was determined that Mary Eunice wouldn't become as lonely and heartbroken as she had as a child, that she wouldn't be bringing home baby squirrels…

"Oh dear Lord…" Judy began. "I don't want my daughter to live the live I've lived…to suffer through the pain and the abandonment…to go through this, this baby squirrel thing." For Judy the baby squirrel incident had merely become symbolic of all the other pain and loss in her life. "You see what's going on here…and you know what's written on my heart, and you see the purity of hers…you know what will happen…Lord, please see a way to, to bringing someone wonderful along, someone whose interested in loving me and in being a Father to my girl…there's not many men out there like that, but there's got to be someone…please do it not for me, but for her sake. A husband for me, and a Father for my Mary Eunice. So I can be there for her, and so she can have a real family. And please, help her cast her anxieties away…"

Mary Eunice had crawled out of bed on her hands and knees when she'd heard her Mother talk, wondering if someone was there. In particular, she was hoping her Grandmother had returned. Mary was disappointed and perplexed to hear that her Mother was talking to herself. Slowly she realized she was praying…Mary Eunice liked to pray sometimes. She thought God was the only one who was actually listening.

Mary stopped and listened more carefully to her Mother's words, feeling bad because she knew she wasn't supposed to be listening. So that's what she wanted for Christmas? For her to not be so scared, and for a husband? And a Father for her?

Mary Eunice sat at the foot of her bed wondering about this momentarily. It was a lot to take in. She didn't really know how she felt about getting a Daddy, she'd never really thought about it before. Sometimes, when the other kids would talk about theirs, she pretended she had one. Her fictional Father was a mailman who got in a plane and took letters and things across country, which was why he wasn't around. Most of the time, the other kids believed it, but it wasn't something Mary could live with pretending was true.

"Please Lord," she heard her Mother say. "I need someone to support me so I can raise her correctly…otherwise, I don't know what I'm going to do…or what will become of her. Please, a husband maybe even in time for Christmas?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Mary asked herself.

She felt overwhelmed now, coming back to the idea that this was the gift her Mother wanted. She thought it was going to be hard enough to get her a necklace or something. But finding a husband, and a new Daddy for her was going to be near impossible….


	2. That's What Fathers Are For

Chapter 2- That's What Father's Are For

Poor as they were, Mary Eunice attended private school. Judy's Mom was very Catholic, and her connection with the church had enabled Mary Eunice to attend absolutely for free. Mary Eunice squirmed quietly in her seat, she didn't totally understand why it was that she was sitting in the school office with just the nuns and she was scared. She'd been called there out of class very suddenly and had been sitting there on the big wooden bench for quite a while. It felt like an unbearably long time for such a little girl and she wished she could go back to class.

Mary looked down as her little feet hung over the edge of the bench, amusing herself by kicking them back and forth slowly. She found the motion soothing because it took her attention away from being stuck in this scary place and from wanting Mommy. She focused on her feet and the intricate little patterns of black and white tiles on the floor that she thought were shaped like rose petals.

"No kicking Ms. Martin!" Sister Catherine, the nun behind the desk snapped. Sister Catherine was a mean old woman who wasn't fond of the Mary Eunice, her Mother or her Grandmother. She was mean to Mary Eunice and openly disapproved of the fact that Judy and her Mother were both single parents. "Proper little girls sit still." The nun continued. "And besides, I'm sure your Mother will be here in a minute." Mary didn't notice that the older nun almost scoffed at this new information.

"Mommy's coming!" Mary Eunice asked excitedly. She paused.

Oh no! Mommy was coming…she wasn't supposed to bother Mommy while she was at work and here she was, bothering her. Mary looked over when the door opened and her hurried Mother came into the room. Judy ignored the nun behind the desk who wanted to speak with her, turning to her daughter immediately.

"Oh my baby, are you alright?" Judy asked, getting on her knees and taking her tiny face in her hands.

"Mommy I don't know they just brought me here."

"Ms. Martin, it's in light of what she's done." The nun offered.

"What she's done?" Judy questioned, surprised. "What could she have done, she's afraid of her own shadow?!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Father Howard about that. He'd like to see you now."

Father Howard was the new Headmaster of the school and Judy had yet to meet him. She'd only seen him from a distance at a mass service several weeks before. He was young; like her, perhaps even younger than she….and admittedly very attractive.

"Come on honey, let's go see Father Howard." Judy said, about to lift her daughter into her arms.

"Ah- he'd like to talk to you alone Ms. Martin…" Sister Catherine warned. "It's the nature of what she's done."

"The nature?" Judy was confused.

"Yes. He'll see you now. I'll bring Mary Eunice in, in a few minutes."

"Okay. Angel I'll be right back, okay?" She promised, sweetly kissing Mary Eunice's head as she sat her back on the chair where she'd found her.

Mary sighed as she watched her Mother walk back to the Headmaster's office. Her tiny stomach was in knots; she was scared and didn't understand why she was there or what she'd done but she told herself that as long as Mommy was there she didn't have to panic like she had been. Judy knocked on the Headmaster's door, hoping to get this over with quickly. Whatever it was that her little girl had apparently done it was nonsense. Mary Eunice was, like she'd said, afraid of her own shadow.

"Oh Ms. Martin come in." Father Howard's kindly voice greeted.

"Good afternoon Father."

"Won't you please, sit down?"

Judy looked up at him as she sat on the other side of his desk, caught up momentarily in his piercing eyes. She shook her head quickly when she realized she'd been staring. Unbeknownst to her, Father Howard caught that she'd been staring at him and was pleased.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your Mother…she was an asset to the church, she gave so much of herself…she will be very missed."

"Oh, thank you." She said awkwardly.

"Can I get you anything Ms. Martin…?"

"No uh, but you can tell me why I'm here."

"Oh yes well, Mary is a very precocious little girl…"

"Are you kidding me, she whispers her pleases and thank yous." Judy retorted gruffly. "At the beginning of the year, the old Headmaster called me in here because she wouldn't talk."

"Are you dating Ms. Martin?" He asked, pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"What's this all about?" She raised an eyebrow mortified he'd ask such a question. He was a Priest, after all and she was a whore, or at least, that's what people wanted her to think. Father Timothy Howard sighed.

"This is rather difficult to say. She doesn't have a Father in her life does she?"

"What has that got to do with any…." She was so sick of people bringing this up; it wasn't anyone's business but hers.

"Well does she?" He retorted, cutting Judy off just as she was about to speak again.

"No, no she does not…." Judy paused, deciding to explain something to the Priest that she didn't tell many people. "But her Father was a good man…" He was still a teenage boy the last time she saw him, not a man. "He was someone who absolutely would've loved to have been part of her life." She assured.

Judy was sad thinking about this because she missed the boy who'd Fathered Mary Eunice, thinking of him always gave her confidence, it made her feel like she wasn't alone because she knew that he'd love Mary too.

"But." She began again. "She doesn't know that. Not just yet anyway…"

"Ms. Martin….before we talk, I want you to know I'm not one of those people who….faults you, or thinks any less of you for being a single Mother." He was well aware that people did and didn't like hearing talk of it. He could never seem to quiet Sister Catherine on the matter that was for sure. "In fact I think you're quite brave. Quite heroic."

"Oh?" Judy asked, brightening suddenly. No one had ever said anything like that to her or had a reaction that was even close to that and she was momentarily overwhelmed.

"But even given that, I have to ask. You're a young woman, you probably are looking for a husband, and if so, does she know?"

"Everything in my life is about my daughter I don't have time for men who don't matter…or anyone but her, so if you'll just get to the point of why I'm here…."

"Ms. Martin, Judy if I may…."

"Yes?"

"She asked one of the Fathers to be her Father."

"No!" Judy couldn't believe this. "My Mary Eunice? The one whose so shy she can barely play with other girls? You can't be serious! Who did she ask?"

"M-me when I visited the Kindergarten today."

"Oh Father I'm sorry." Judy froze, placing her face in her hands. She was absolutely mortified. The question was not just embarrassing; it struck her as sinful too in some way. "Father I don't know why she would've asked you that. If she wants a Father, she hasn't mentioned it to me. Its not something we ever talk about." She confessed. "Father I apologize for…"

"Judy it's alright…" He reassured, reaching out and taking her hands in his own. Judy froze for a moment, feeling….electrified when he touched her. Timothy paused as well, seeming to notice this too, but he quickly continued. "I understand all the feelings she might have. While the question was hardly appropriate, she's not in any trouble. I just want to do what's best for the child and get this all straightened out."

"I don't wanna see the Headmaster, I'm scared!"

They both turned their attention toward the door when they heard Mary Eunice outside. Judy could tell that Mary Eunice was almost crying. She held Sister Catherine's hand as she was escorted into Father Howard's office.

"I'm sowwy for whatever it is that I don't know I did wrong!" Mary cried as she was placed in the chair next to her Mother.

Although she wanted to stay and listen, Sister Catherine hurried out quickly because she knew that Father Howard would disapprove of her staying and listening.

"Oh honey it's going to be alright." Judy soothed. "Honey; did you ask Father Howard a question earlier?" Mary nodded and both Judy and Timothy could tell she was confused right away. "Sweetheart, did you ask him to be your Father?" Mary nodded again.

"Yeah." She said shyly. Was that what she'd done that was wrong? What was so wrong with that, he was a _Father_, wasn't he?

"Oh sweetheart Mommy's sorry… what made you ask that?" She inquired as Mary sniffled.

"Well Mama cause he's nice, I like him." Judy could see Timothy smile slightly out of the corner of her eye when Mary said this. "He reminds me of my fake Daddy I wish I had." Mary continued.

"What?!" Judy was surprised. "Honey you…."

"The one I pretend…and it's even better than that Mommy, because you like him!" Mary Eunice announced excitedly. Timothy snapped his head up when Mary said this. "You said after church that he had pretty eyes and that he was cute! You remember Mommy, right?"

Judy was far past mortified by this disclosure of her daughter's, and looked up at Father Howard, not knowing what to say. She quickly tried to read the look on his face and saw nothing but surprise there. Mary quickly continued, saving them both from the seemingly impossible task of being the one to have to speak next. Timothy didn't know what to think right now; he just knew he felt incredibly awkward and also somewhat flattered by this new information.

"And besides his name is Father!" Mary excitedly explained her reasoning. "So if he's nice and I like him, and you like him, and his name's already Father then maybe he could be my Father too!" This all made all the sense in the world to Mary Eunice.

Judy's heart sunk when Mary finished explaining and Timothy felt a deep sadness come over him that made all prior awkwardness about Judy's clearly being attracted to him just fade away into nothing.

"Oh honey! Sweetheart, Mommy's sorry." Judy was torn between being embarrassed beyond belief and totally heartbroken about her daughter feeling this way. She took Mary Eunice in her lap and hugged her.

"Mommy I have a question. If Mother Elizabeth's name is Mother whose Mommy is she?"

"Oh Mary Eunice." Father Howard began. "It doesn't work like that."

"What doesn't?" She asked.

He laughed a little as he began.

"Mary Eunice. I'm honored that you would want me as a Father." He smiled at her as her Mother held her, and for the first time in a long time, Mary felt truly comforted. "And also that your Mother might feel similarly." He added, realizing how uncomfortable she must feel given what her daughter had just said. "But I'm a Father…here at the church, you don't really understand what that means just yet do you?" Mary shook her head no.

"Well you see I'm a Priest…you know that right?"

She nodded.

"And Sister Catherine, and your teacher, Sister Mary Margaret, and Mother Elizabeth….they're nuns. Priests and nuns don't ever get married and have families of their own, they serve God and the church instead: that's all we do, and we make a promise to God that that's all we'll do with our lives."

Mary Eunice was silent for a moment as she contemplated this and raised an eyebrow at Father Howard.

"Then why is your name Father?" She asked.

"Well, because I help guide people in the church…kind of like a Father, the same goes for Mother Elizabeth." This was the best way he could think of to explain.

"You can view me as a Father in that way Mary, I'd like very much if you did. I just can't be your Father in…in the traditional way." He said, pausing in the middle of his words and looking up at Judy.

Judy saw neither anger or disapproval in his gaze, there was something there that looked a little more like sadness to her, or maybe even longing and in turn, she quickly refocusing her gaze on her child, looking away from him.

"Yes Mary Eunice, you can think of him as a Father in that way." She agreed, kissing a confused Mary squarely on top of her head.

…

"Mary honey, come sit on Mommy's lap. We have to talk." Judy said.

Hours had passed and they were home, about to have dinner.

"Mommy I'm sorry." Mary apologized as she crawled into her lap, then turned so she could face her. She still didn't totally understand what had happened earlier.

"Honey I know you're sorry, and what you did wasn't appropriate, but it was also very sweet."

"Huh?" She was confused.

"You can't just ask people to be your Father or to marry Mommy. It's sweet that you thought you could, but that's something Mommy has to do, understand?" Mary Eunice nodded.

"Mommy I was just trying to be brave like you wanted." She explained.

"What?"

"Last night, in your prayer, I heard you— "

"Oh! Oh honey!" Judy hugged Mary. "Honey yes I do want you to be a little more brave…and I guess today you certainly showed that you could be. But what I met was, I'd hoped you'd start being a little less afraid of things like snow, that you'd play with other children a little more, Patsy down the hall for example who always really wants to play with you, that's what I want to see from you."

"Mommy I'm sorry." She pouted.

"Oh honey there's nothing to be sorry about." Judy kissed her. "Today you proved that you really are my big brave girl. But do you understand why you can't ask people things like that now?" Mary nodded. "One day, I will find you a Daddy, but in the meantime, you're all I need."

…

Father Timothy Howard was overwhelmed by what had transpired that day. It was late in the evening and he sat by a warm fire in his private study, trying to focus on the reading he was doing. No matter how hard he'd tried, he'd found that he hadn't been able to focus all day. Little Mary Eunice and her Mother just wouldn't leave his mind, the whole matter was pressing on his conscience almost as if something was trying to will him to act in their benefit.

Initially, he'd been shocked when Mary had asked him to be her Father. He'd called her Mother in, because the situation had been entirely inappropriate and all had gone well, that is until the Mother turned out to be _her_. He'd been thrilled to hear that Judy had noticed him at mass a few weeks prior because, he'd noticed her too and he'd been trying to get her out of his head since he'd seen her.

"Well good luck with that now Timothy." He chastised himself sarcastically under his breath as he took a sip of red wine.

It wasn't often that Timothy had been interested in a woman, not that he wasn't capable of it, it just wasn't important enough to him when compared with other things…like becoming Pope for example. It was one of the reasons why he'd become a member of the clergy, of course, having sworn off women altogether. But there was something about this woman, this Judy that made him begin to feel differently about all this and the idea scared him. For some reason, he was happy with the idea of just being with her…Just being with her? He was a Priest!...He wasn't supposed to feel this way!

But there wasn't just Judy, there was her daughter too. Adorable little Mary Eunice didn't have any inkling as to what she'd done that day. It wasn't just the matter of having created an awkward situation. She stirred up such a controversy deep within his heart and his mind and it wasn't just about his feelings for her Mother, it was really about her too. He was deeply saddened by Mary Eunice's situation: by her confusion, and that she'd asked _him_ to be her Dad in the first place. She really was such a very shy little girl, and yet, she'd opened up to him for some reason. She felt safe with him. In light of all of this, he wanted to give something back to her that was meaningful but he didn't know what he could do.

Timothy sighed as he picked up a stack of papers he'd been slowly thumbing through. Soon a brightly colored flyer caught his eye. It was for the Christmas Carnival at the school next weekend. It was a big family event for the school and usually entire families came: Mothers, Grandparents, Fathers…the very idea only reminded him that Mary Eunice didn't have the Grandparent part anymore either….

'Perhaps you can take them to this.' He thought. 'No, no, no you can't…you…'

Timothy tried to convince himself that this was a horrible idea but he could not. In fact, the more he contemplated it; he didn't see what would be wrong with being around for Mary Eunice as kind of a fill-in parent for events like this…he'd be nothing more than a family friend, and he'd be doing something wonderful for Mary. In addition, he'd get to spend time with her lovely Mother…in a strictly friend-to-friend capacity of course.

…

The next day, Judy had the radio on and was sweeping the kitchen floor. She'd sent Mary Eunice down the hall to play with Patsy and was enjoying her rare, free time alone. And she was savoring it even though she was spending it cleaning. Judy stopped her sweeping when Ella Fitzgerald came on and found herself, beginning to dance around the kitchen with the broom. While it wasn't a real partner; just the music and the motion of the dancing made her happy. She could feel every inch of her body and soul livening up and for a moment when she closed her eyes and the great jazz song reached the height of its rhythm, she felt as if she were dancing on cloud nine. Suddenly, she was interrupted, by the loud buzzing of her doorbell.

"Who could that be?" She asked aloud. She supposed it was Mary Eunice coming back from her friend's house and that it was time to go back to being Mom. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Judy called, fluffing up her disheveled hair as she made her way to the door and the bell rang a second time. "Mary Eunice just a…oh?" Judy was surprised to open her door and find Father Howard standing there. "Hello Father." She was nervous as to why he was there, after her feelings about him had been revealed yesterday.

"Hello Judy…may I come in?"

"Sure." She said, opening the door and allowing him to step inside. "I'm sorry about my appearance and the place…I've been cleaning all day."

"It's alright; you have a nice home." He observed kindly. "I like it."

Timothy saw it as a cozy little oasis, and in some way Judy saw it as a hellhole, so she was skeptical of his compliment.

"What brings you by Father…" She asked. "Mary Eunice isn't here she's down the hall playing with a friend and shouldn't be back for a few more hours."

"Well, actually I-I'm not here about Mary Eunice…although I am here about something she said yesterday."

"Oh…" Judy immediately realized why he was there. "Look Father I…"

"Timothy, please."

"Oh no I couldn't…"

"Please."

"Okay Timothy." She agreed finally.

"Are you going to the carnival next Saturday?" He asked.

The carnival was a Christmas event hosted by the school on the second weekend of every December. It was a family event. There'd be lots of kids there with both their parents, and their siblings, and their Grandparents. For that reason, Judy had decided not to take Mary Eunice, and had instead promised her that they would see a movie, something they never got to do.

"No, no Fa-Timothy we weren't planning on it."

"Well, its why I dropped by you see."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He smiled. "I was wondering if you would consider honoring me with the pleasure of accompanying the adorable Mary Eunice and her lovely Mother to the carnival."

"It's a family event Father." She reminded.

"Of course, but what else are Fathers for?"


	3. Once It Starts You Can't Stop It

Chapter 3- Once It Starts You Can't Stop It

"Mommy, Mommy I'm home!" Mary called as she came in the front door. "Father Howard?" She questioned when she saw him sitting alone in their living room. She was nervous now and wondered if she'd done something else wrong. She felt her stomach begin to tighten as she looked up at him.

"Hello Mary Eunice." He smiled.

"Hi baby." Judy greeted her daughter as she came out of the kitchen, some kind of platter of hors devours in her hand. "Father Howard's going to stay for dinner." She informed.

"Oh." Mary was curious about this now more than she was scared. Mommy seemed very happy about it and she wanted to laugh about that given that she knew she liked him.

"Mary Eunice." Father Howard began. "Would you like to go to the Christmas carnival next week?"

"Mommy said we can't go." She said sadly.

"Yes, but would you like to go…see, I don't have anyone to attend with either and so I've asked your Mother if you'd both like to accompany me."

"Really?" Mary asked with great surprise. Timothy almost thought she didn't believe this at all.

"Yes Mary Eunice." He assured.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Judy asked.

"I'd like that." She smiled up at Timothy, leaving Judy surprised, once again, that her daughter wasn't shy around him like she was with most other people. Suddenly the timer in the kitchen began to go off.

"I'm sorry," Judy apologized, "I'll be right back!"

"Did you have a fun time with your friend?" Timothy asked.

"Yes Father." She nodded.

"No need to be so formal Mary Eunice; when I'm visiting with you and your Mother, you may call me Uncle Timothy, if you like." Mary smiled brightly at this.

"Well then you don't have to call me Mary Eunice." She smiled, liking this new arrangement. "You can just call me Mary if you want!"

"Alright Mary." He laughed.

"Uncle Timothy?"

"Yes Mary?"

"Will you read this to me. Mommy was gonna but…"

"I'd love to."

Judy had insisted the girl was very shy, but he saw nothing but a lovely and vivacious precociousness when he interacted with the girl. Mary was pleasantly surprised when Timothy sat her on his knee and began to read.

"Do you know this one?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"Oh you need to know it, it's a classic. A true must read." Timothy cleared his throat and began the story. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

Jude could hear Timothy begin to read from her place in the kitchen. She put the roast on the stove and crept to the door to see what was going on. Jude's heart fluttered at the sight. She couldn't believe Timothy had actually scooped Mary Eunice into his embrace and started reading her that story…like a Father would. It warmed her heart in a way that she didn't think anything ever really had. She watched as Mary smiled and giggled up at Timothy, it was clear that they were both having a good time, and Timothy was quite the narrator too, his voice giving a vivacious life to the classic story, making her hear it in a way she never had before. By now he was onto the on Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer part. Not wanting to interrupt their fun, she snuck back into the kitchen until she heard the story end.

…..

"You like him don't you Mommy?" Mary asked much later that night.

Timothy had left about an hour before and Judy was busy giving Mary a bath before bedtime.

"Mary Eunice…" Judy cautioned.

"But you do!" She insisted.

Judy sighed as she placed a washcloth over Mary's eyes and poured a cup of water over her head to wash the soap out of her long blonde hair.

"Yes maybe I do but…but he can't be with Mommy…like a Daddy would." She urged. "He has to stay committed to the Church; and so, because he likes us too, we're just friends…understand?" She asked as she wrapped a towel around her daughter and began to dry her off.

"No." She said. "I don't get it."

Judy sighed.

"What baby what don't you get?"

"You're both grown ups."

"So what?" Judy asked.

"Mommy that means you can do whatever you want! And if you both like each other and you can do what ever you want, then why can't you be together?"

…..

Mary Eunice's question was stuck in Judy's mind all the next morning when they were in Church. Sure Mary's conception of adulthood was wrong; grown ups couldn't really do whatever they wanted. At the same time, it got her wondering why they couldn't really have more. She wished they could…

'Oh, this is ridiculous.' Judy said to herself half way through the service. 'You don't even know if he feels the same way about you! He likes you but he's the Priest, of course he doesn't _like _you! And besides, here you are in front of God and everyone, in the Church, thinking romantic thoughts about the Priest; he's just your friend! Your platonic friend…who happens to be very, very attractive…and very, very sweet…and all too perfect.' She admitted to herself sadly.

She looked up from her thoughts to catch Timothy staring straight at her, his eyes studying her in the same specific way she knew she'd been studying him only moments prior. She smiled nervously, feeling as if everyone in the room could read her thoughts or sense the connection between them. She thought it was bad enough to be thinking these thoughts in her head, and confessing some of them to Timothy and Mary, but Judy began to wonder what the carnival would bring…Judy was growing paranoid that everyone around them would begin to notice what she was feeling.

….

Judy felt venerable at the carnival to some degree, as if she were wearing her heart on her sleeve. Even so, she couldn't resist the temptation to have fun, and boy was Timothy making this fun. Judy had been sure he wouldn't really spend the whole carnival with them. That he'd just come and check on them every once in a while, instead, he'd been having fun with them, catering to their every unspoken whim and carrying Mary up high on his shoulders all afternoon.

Judy noticed that they were getting a lot of strange looks from Nuns like Sister Catherine, who had in fact, figured out what was going on. Or, likely, assumed that their friendship was something much more than it was…but as the afternoon went on, Judy realized that she simply didn't care what anyone thought or speculated. This was her life and these people were going to judge her no matter what she did. She might as well be spending time with someone who made her smile, and better yet, someone who made her Mary smile.

Judy noticed a huge change in Mary Eunice when Timothy was around. He brought her out of her shyness and eased her anxiety. When he was there; she was not afraid to speak her mind, or try new things, or walk into the snow. She was also not so clingy to her and was willing to talk to other children, or simply hang on Timothy's shoulders. Normally, Mary would've been somewhat fearful of heights, and it amazed Judy how much she liked to sit on Timothy's shoulders. At first, all this significant change in her daughter made her feel like a bad Mother, but then she realized that it was only what she'd thought previously. That Mary desperately needed a Father figure.

"Timothy, Mary, no more cotton candy." Judy laughed.

"Please Mommy?" Mary asked. The carnival was coming to a close and this was going to be the second time that Timothy bought a stick of cotton candy for the three of them to share.

"Yes, please Mommy." Timothy inquired sweetly, his adorable accent making Judy smile.

"Alright." She couldn't resist, she bit her lip and continued to pretend that she was being short with them. "But would you like me to read off the list of things that the two of you have eaten today? You're going to spoil this poor girl rotten and give both of you an upset stomach…"

"Mommy I know what we've eaten!" Mary said excitedly, missing the point that her Mother was making. "There was the first cotton candy, and the ice cream, and then we went on that pony ride but that's not food so that doesn't count…"

"Mary, Mary honey Mommy knows she was there…"

"So it's alright, we can have more candy?" Timothy checked.

"Yes, yes you can." Judy laughed, "As long as Mommy gets a piece too."

"No problem, come on Mary Eunice," Timothy said, flashing Judy a smile that made her feel almost weak in the knees. "Lets go get some of the cotton candy before the stand closes down and its time to go home."

"Awe do we have to?" She heard Mary cry.

"I'll wait here." Judy called.

The carnival was still busy and Judy was tired. She leaned against a wall and watched as Timothy carried Mary over to the cotton candy stand and the two giggled and laughed a mile a moment. He really was too perfect, not only did she like him, but…he looked at her in that way…in a way no one ever had. And best of all, she couldn't deny that he genuinely loved her child…he doted on her, no one in the room would be able to deny it if asked.

"Having a good time?" Sister Catherine crept up beside her unexpectedly.

"Yes Sister."

"It's just too bad."

Judy looked over at the old Nun but didn't bother to ask what was too bad. She already had a pretty good idea what she was going to say. Most of Sister Catherine's comments toward her went back to her being an unwed Mother.

"Father Timothy is such a nice man, and here I find him fraternizing with you!"

"He's a big boy, that's his decision Sister." Judy reminded.

"Yes but _Ms._ Martin, he's supposed to be a holy and you're, you'll tempt him!"

Judy just stared at her for a moment and began to talk again. She was sick of being judged for something that she hadn't really ever done. Just because you had a baby at sixteen didn't mean you were actually slutty, it met something unfortunate happened to you. And that's exactly what had happened to Judy.

"You might want to pick up that book you are supposed to adhere to every once in a while." Judy laughed, beginning to walk toward Timothy and Mary.

"Well I'll have you know that…' Sister Catherine began but Judy continued.

"I think it says something in there about us all being sinners, about people changing their ways and God forgiving…from what I recall, that was a big part of the point…" Judy said casually. "Might wanna look that up…and judgement!" She acted like she was just remembering this. "There was something in there about that too…But oh wait Sister I'm sorry, you wouldn't need to actually look any of that up, now would you? You must know so much better!"

After this, Judy didn't say a word and caught up with Timothy and Mary who'd finished getting their cotton candy. Mary Eunice noticed none of this, but Timothy raised an eyebrow as he watched Sister Catherine storm off in a huff, he looked down at Judy, shooting her a concerned glance.

"Everything alright?"

"Just fine Timothy." She assured, allowing him to take her arm. "It's all just fine."

...

"There you go sweet baby; good night." Judy whispered, smiling as Timothy lye Mary in her bed.

Mary Eunice was still in her coat and she was passed out cold, in a deep sleep. Judy smiled, kissing her daughter's temple softly as she took off her little shoes. She'd so admired watching her sleep so peacefully in Timothy's arms, and was even happier to watch him tuck her into bed. Timothy noticed that Mary's shoes were far too small for her feet but said nothing; instead he took her blanket and brought it up to her chin, tucking her in bed. Judy was surprised but smiled when he also kissed Mary's forehead.

"Good night sweetheart." She whispered again when she closed the door. She smiled over at Timothy. It was nice to have someone to share in this parenting thing with, even if it was just for a day, and Judy was savoring every last moment of it, just as Mary had been savoring having a Father and riding on Timothy's shoulders all day. Judy hoped that he wouldn't notice either of them was doing this.

"F-Timothy." She corrected herself, still almost calling him Father. "Would you like to stay and have some coffee?" She asked.

"I'd love some, thank you." He said. "I-I had a wonderful day."

"Me too." She admitted. "But I don't know how you survived carrying Mary on your back all day."

He paused, admiring her warm smile as she began to make the coffee. 'Sit down, please.' He'd heard her say, but it was one of those things that he didn't really process, it just went in one ear and out the other. Instead he just stared, marveling at the smile that made him weak in the knees. She looked up at him surprised, but happy as ever when she finally noticed him just looking at her, trying to drink in every ounce of her smile.

"Did you really mean what you said…about my eyes?" He inquired nervously.

Judy looked up at him, barely believing that he was asking this. She paused contemplatively, trying to quickly analyze his motives. He clutched his hat nervously in the palms of his hands and she could tell he asked just as a mere man, and not as an official there to judge or condemn.

"Yes." She smiled. "Yes I did."

"A-and the rest of me?" He asked, inching a little closer to her.

"Yes Father, er Timothy." She informed, she backed up just a little.

He smiled deeply, almost seeming to blush. He'd given all this a lot of thought and he was overwhelmed.

"Judy I-I'm speechless I…"

"Father I'm sorry, that should've never been said I…"

"Judy I'm flattered…that you would think these things of me." He admitted, taking her hand in his own again.

"Stop that." Judy said very unconvincingly. His touch made her tingle all over.

"Because I think them of you too." He continued.

Judy paused, gripping the edge of the counter behind her with her hands, pressing herself further back into the sink as Timothy leaned in to her, hips hovering just over hers.

"Father Howard…" She said, hoping to get him to stop before it was too late.

"Timothy, Judy. Call me Timothy." He reminded.

"Timothy I…."

Judy closed her eyes the minute her lips made contact with Timothy's, her whole body feeling electrified at his touch. She'd known this was coming for a while now and she'd dreaded it, because she knew once he started she wouldn't be able to resist or breakaway. It would mean they'd no longer be able to deny their attraction to one another and that was simply scary. Judy smiled, pressing further into his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	4. This Will Spoil Dinner

Chapter 4- This Will Spoil Dinner

"I'll watch her." Timothy said one night after dinner, the Christmas lights twinkling on the tree behind him.

"You can't be serious?" Judy laughed, holding her cup of coffee in her hands.

"Of course I'm serious." He smiled looking back at Mary Eunice who was playing with some of her toys on the living room floor. "If Mary needs a place to go; and I can provide that then why not do it?"

Nearly a week had passed since Timothy and Judy had kissed in her kitchen. In the first moments, after they finally pulled away from each other, Judy thought that it might be awkward, but it wasn't. Instead, he had spent every day with Judy and Mary Eunice since then. Earlier that day, Judy had discovered that Mary's baby sitter, who Mary didn't like very much, could no longer watch her and Judy didn't know what to do. She couldn't afford anyone else to watch her.

"It's a simple solution Judy, I'm with the two of you so often anyway and I'm already at the school…I'd make a wonderful emergency contact, and sitter. Mary, how would you like it if you spent time with me after school?" He asked. Mary looked up from her toys with bright eyes.

"Like everyday?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "Until Mommy gets back from work."

"Can I Mommy?!" She pled.

"Where are you going to put her Timothy? You're working too. What if she has to stay home sick? That's a big part of the reason I have a baby sitter…uh had."

"That's alright; if she's ill, I'll stay with her."

"This will never work." Judy laughed again.

"I say we should give it a try…you're not in the position to do this Judy but I am."

"What is she going to do, sit in your office and color for two and a half hours?"

"Actually yes…and maybe sometimes we'll go to the park, or I'll bring her home and start supper so you don't have to."

Judy sighed.

"That sounds like something else Timothy."

"Like what?" He asked. Judy laughed as she picked up some of the dishes and made her way into the kitchen.

"Mary Eunice go brush your teeth please." She asked.

"Awe do I have to?"

"Yes, you do, go Mary." Mary sighed and went into the other room.

"What, what is it that sounds like something else?" Timothy asked, he picked up more dishes and followed Judy in the kitchen where they were sure Mary could no longer hear them.

"It sounds like you are trying to be a house husband Timothy." She laughed. To her the entire idea sounded ridiculous. "And you're a Priest, remember, you can't be…."

"Yes but Judy I…"

"Where is this going Father Howard?"

"Timothy." He insisted, taking her hands.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his nose softly.

"I don't know." He confessed, pulling her tightly into a hug. "But give it time, things can be so beautiful if you give them time, if you wait and see what they will become."

"Okay Timothy…okay. But this Mary Eunice thing, it's on a trial basis…just until I can find someone to…"

"Alright, darling, alright a trial basis." He laughed and began to kiss her. Timothy agreed in order to placate her, determined that this would work out.

….

"Are you doing alright Mary Eunice?" Timothy asked.

"Yes Unc…I mean, Father."

Timothy laughed.

"Yes I'm sorry if it's confusing, calling me Uncle Timothy in one place, Father Timothy in another." He said. "What are you drawing?" He inquired.

"It's me and Mommy and you…and Grandma but I don't know where she is, do you think that she'll come home for Christmas?"

Timothy's face fell when she said this; Judy _still _hadn't told her?

"Oh uh…I don't know Mary." He admitted; hoping to change the subject. While he'd quickly become part of the girl's life, this was one area that was very obviously not his concern. Nonetheless he was a little overwhelmed in the moment; he couldn't believe Judy hadn't told her.

"Mary." He said, taking the crayon out of her hand gently. The little girl looked up at him with questioning eyes. "How about some ice cream?" He asked, hoping that this would soften the blow of the news she'd receive later. He'd decided he was going to force Judy to tell her, what would she do when her Mother wasn't there for Christmas?

"Oh. Okay!" She said.

"Come on we need our coat, and our hat and our book bag…and after that we'll go home and make dinner for Mommy."

When they were ready, Timothy put Mary on his shoulders.

"Goodbye Sister Catherine." Mary waived sweetly at the mean old nun. "Father Timothy's taking me for ice cream."

Sister Catherine said nothing; she just huffed as she watched Timothy carry Mary out the door on his shoulders. He ducked and reached up to place his hand over the child's head, ensuring that she wouldn't hit it on the doorframe as they went under it. Timothy laughed to himself, he was able to see Sister Catherine's anger almost about to boil over. He knew exactly what she was thinking because it was getting around. Sister Catherine believed that he was in fact, Mary's actual Father, something that was ridiculous, given that he hadn't been living on the same continent at the time she would've been conceived. It didn't matter to him that the old nun was spreading this idea of hers around. Everyone who mattered knew it wasn't true and as for everyone who believed it, well, it separated the wheat from the tares.

…..

The truth was, Timothy didn't know where he and Judy were going in this relationship and unlike her he didn't care so much. When he took his vows, he never imagined meeting a woman that he felt this way about…and he never, in a million years dreamed he'd fall in love with two women. One of them being just six-years-old, and the most precious thing he'd ever seen in his life. Timothy adored Mary and was beginning to admit to himself, deep inside, that he wanted to be her Father, her real Father.

When they'd started this relationship, he'd told Mary that he was called Father because he was supposed to watch over the people in the church like a Father would his family, and for that reason he felt parental toward all the children in the school. But since he'd been spending time with Mary and falling in romantic love with her Mother, he'd begun to realize just how wrong he'd been about this explanation.

Sure he was protective toward the children in the school, delighted by them and concerned for them. But when he saw Mary Eunice walking through the hall with her class or at lunch, or when she ran into his arms and hugged him at the end of the day, his heart either melted or swelled with pride because he was beginning to think of her as _his_ little girl. He watched carefully as Mary devoured the ice cream he'd gotten her.

"Mommy would say this would spoil dinner." She considered.

"Yes, I would think she probably would…but she won't mind." He insisted.

"What do you think she'll make us for dinner?" She asked, slipping another

spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Ah but that's the fun part; its not what Mommy will make us, it is what I will make her."

"You?"

"Yes. I am cooking for your Mother for the first time tonight, she deserves a rest, don't you think?" Mary nodded enthusiastically at his question.

"Can I help?"

"I think Mommy would like that even more."

…

"Timothy what in the world…you didn't have to do this?" Judy asked as the three of them sat down to dinner. It appeared as though he'd made an opulent feast…and paid for it too and she was floored.

"Mommy I helped." Mary said excitedly.

"Yes she did, I'm quite pleased, she made the carrots." Timothy said, he was the last to sit down.

"That's very good sweetheart." She said to Mary. "Timothy why-why'd you do this…you're the one I should be paying you've been watching Mary and…"

"It's a delight, we had the time on our hands and you work…and besides; I like to cook." He explained, smiling. This intrigued Judy, she'd never known a man who liked to cook.

After they said grace, Judy began to ask her daughter about her day.

"And after school I drew a picture of you and me and Uncle Timothy and Grandma…but he made me stop and we went out for ice cream." She explained.

Judy looked up at Timothy in surprise. Ice cream to distract the girl from the question she'd asked? At first, she'd thought that maybe he was perfect, too perfect, but now she realized that he really was a typical man and that made her love him all the more.

"I hope the ice cream was good." She said, sipping her soup, and deciding to tell the two that she approved. Mary Eunice sighed.

"Good I told him you said it would spoil dinner."

"And I told you Mary, that she would understand." Timothy winked at Judy in that moment; signifying to her that he had in fact taken Mary for ice cream to distract her from questions about her grandmother.

After dinner, Judy insisted on helping to wash the dishes. The two went in the kitchen alone to talk and sent Mary to her room.

"She, she asked about her Grandmother?" She asked.

"Yes, yes she did."

"I was afraid of that."

"You still haven't told her?" He asked.

"I don't know what to say what would you say?"

"I don't know that's why I took her for the ice cream, to get her mind off of it, because it's not my place to tell her."

Judy laughed as she began to cry, sick of the fact that all the burdens in her life were a weight on her and were hers alone to solve.

"Timothy I'm all alone now and I don't know what to do." She confided as he pulled her into a hug.

"Shu, shu, there, there." He said, rubbing her back softly, "You're not alone as long as I'm around. I promise I'll help you through everything." She laughed again drying her tears.

Judy choked on her sobs and just kept her head there, trying to savor the moment of sort of feeling safe in his arms, of letting the weight of the moment be someone else's burden. She tried to take in the sent of his light cologne, hoping the memory would last forever. It was, after all, forbidden love and she didn't take for granted that it would last forever.

…

Together, Judy and Timothy had broken the news to Mary Eunice and she didn't take it well at all. Mary had burst into tears and run into her room and slammed the door. The girl had been inconsolable and wanted to be left alone. Two hours later, Timothy had gone home and Judy was in bed, drying her own tears.

"Mommy?" Mary asked tearfully.

"Oh sweetheart, come here."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yes you may love." Judy held back the comforter and allowed Mary to climb in, hugging her tight. "Are you alright?"

"Mommy are you going to send me away?" She asked carefully.

"Honey!" Judy gasped, placing her hands on either of the girl's cheeks. "Honey why would you ever think that?"

"Because." Mary Eunice began to cry again. "Because I heard you pray for a someone else." Mary sobbed. "To support you so you can raise me. And I thought if you don't get help for me I'll have to go away like Grandma." She cried.

"Oh, no honey no, it doesn't work like that."

"And I thought maybe because Uncle Timothy's here now." She began and Judy, still holding her daughter's face, listened carefully. "Because he's with us now does that mean you don't have to get rid of me even though he's not a Daddy?"

Judy paused and almost began to cry herself, her poor little girl was so horribly confused and she never met for that to happen.

"Oh my sweetheart." Judy said kindly, placing her forehead against her daughter's and smiling. "My sweetheart you and I will stay together, no matter where we go, or who's in our lives I'd never ever send you away you don't have to worry my love, you don't have to worry."


End file.
